The Untold Story of Grace Lily Potter
by PotterGirl7298476
Summary: From 'Mr and Mrs Dursley' to 'All was well' is the story that we all know best. This is the untold story of Harry's twin sister. It's my first story so I'm welcome to any comments! T for later chapters (bad language etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling do you think I would be here? All characters,places and plots you may recognise don't belong to me...**

_Hiya guys,I'm new at this..This is my first story and I hope you like it..If you feel I've done something wrong,or if there is something you don't like I would love to here your opinions :)_

_- Love PotterGirl7298476_

**Chapter 1-What really happened that night in Godrics Hollow.**

My name is Grace Lily Potter, my twin brother is Harry James Potter. I've never met my brother but I plan to in the future. I've heard that he lives with muggles but I can't be sure whether that's accurate or not because I heard it off the two biggest pranksters alive and (unfortunately) my best friends. Just kidding I love the big dopes! So anyway my story, at the minute I live with my Uncle Remus (who isn't my uncle but my godfather but I prefer to call him my Uncle), because my parents were killed by this evil Dark Lord called Voldemort but that night he was defeated, by a baby. The whole wizarding world knows my brothers story, but it isn't true, not a word of it! Albus Dumbledore decided to tell the world that it was Harry who defeated Voldemort instead of me! Apparantly it's to 'protect' me but what do I need to be protected from if he's gone? No one except me, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and my Uncle know that I exsist.

The story everyone has been told is that Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, broke into our house and my dad was there, un-armed to try and give my mum time to run and hide. Voldemort killed my dad straight away because no one gets in his way. Next he came into the bedroom where Harry was in his crib and my mum was telling him that he was safe. Voldemort told her to stand aside but she refused, so he killed her. Then lastly he went to kill Harry but the curse rebound and Voldemort was defeated. The actual story is exactly that, except that Harry was hid in the wardrobe and I was in the crib, my mum didn't have enough time to hide us both.

So that night everyone celebrated the 'Boy who Lived', when in actual fact they should have been celebrating the 'Girl who Lived'. I don't mind though because for now, Harry's safe, I'm safe and none of the rest of my family can come to harm.

As I said before I live with my Uncle Remus but I don't all of the time because Uncle Remus is a werewolf so the week of the full moon I always go to the Weasley's house to stay. I first started speaking to Freddie and Georgie when I was 3 and they were 5. They had just turned Ronald's (their younger brother who I do not like at all) teddy bear into a spider which started his arachniphobia. I guess now is the right time to tell you about the Weasley family (which is HUGE!). So there is Molly and Arthur who are the parents. (I absolutly adore Arthur but I don't care much about Molly because she doesn't like the twinnies plans) Then there is the oldest who is Bill, Bill is a curse-breaker who works in the pyramids in Egypt. Bill is super cool and has long, bright red hair (the Weasley family's colour hair) which Molly keeps on telling him to have cut but he likes it that way. Oh! He also has a fang earring! How cool's that? Then there's Charlie, who is a dragon tamer in Romania. Charlie's cool but not as cool as Bill. Charlie has longish hair and he has a lot (and I mean a lot) of tatoos which Molly doesn't like (shocker!). Then there's Percy, the good-ey two shoes one. I don't like Percy, he's too neat and he acts like a snob. Then there is the twins! The super cool, ultra-awesome boys that are my best friends! They are completly identical and only I can tell them apart! (Not even Molly and Arthur can!) Next is Ronald whom everyone calls Ron but he has to deserve my respect before I call him by the name he prefers. Ronald is the same age as me aswell so Molly is always forcing me to spend time with him (to be honest I think she's trying to get me away from the twins). The reason I don't like Ronald is that he always tells on the twins! Sometimes when they aren't even doing anything! Finally there's Ginny, she's small, shy and I don't really talk to her much.

I guess the reason I'm telling you my story is that I got my Hogwart's letter today. I'm excited to go but I'm going to meet my brother for the first time, and I am so, so scared that he's not going to want anything to do with me... Fred and George have reassured me that I'll be fine but i can't help but wonder. The twins started 2 years ago, so on September 1st, when I start Hogwarts they'll already be in their third year. Also they'll have other friends and they might not want to talk to the scrawny little first year! I hope they do still want to talk to me because they're the only friends I've got!

Uncle Remus tells me about my brother (He is always guarding the house), he says that he is small, skinny looks like my father but has our mothers eyes. Whereas I am quite tall for my age, look like my mother but I have my father's eyes!

Anyway I have to go Molly shouting me for dinner! (That's a good thing about Molly, she cooks the best meals!) I'll speak to you soon!

Grace Lily Potter-The Girl who Lived.

_X_

_So that's my first ever chapter of my first ever story! I hope I did well. Please Read and Review..it would mean the world to me! So I hope to post soon so i'll see you guys then!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling do you think I would be here? All characters,places and plots you may recognise don't belong to me...**

_Hey guys. I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I was going through a few 'family troubles' and then completely forgot about this story! I will try as hard as I can to update as frequently as possible but I'm sorry I can't promise._

_Just to let you know that the format will change between a kind of diary entry format and a narrative format quite frequently. If it is not obvious just tell me and I'll make sure to tell you at the top of each chapter. Also if you see any errors please inform me because I'll miss some out._

_- Love PotterGirl7298476_

**Chapter 2**

_"Grace Lily Potter, I suggest you get down here right now! I will not shout you again!"_ Oh god. I better get down stairs before Molly had a heart attack.

"_Fred, George! You aswell!" _Too late then. Rushing out of my bedroom I met the Twins at the stairs. When Molly as shouting like that it usually meant that we had pulled a prank and she has found out. Who cares if we get into tonnes of trouble anyway? This was our best prank yet! Entering the kitchen we couldn't help but burst out laughing! "Do you have anything to do with why all of our hair is blue?" Molly questioned raising an eyebrow. Really, I should be terrified, Molly has a temper that can rival one of a Wild Boar but it is _so _funny! Everyone was sat at the table unamused some even sending us glares but how can somone stay serious when they looked like giant blueberries? Basically what we did, we hid a potion in Molly's Blueberry pie so that everyone's hair would turn blue. No harm in that is there?

"Fred Weasley I suggest you explain yoursleves and tell us how to go back to normal!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait an hour before going back," A chorus of 'What' followed his answer. This only made me and George laugh harder! Tears were literally streaming down our faces and Fred was trying his hardest to keep his laughter in but was failing miserably.

"And why did you do this?" Her tone even made me and George stop laughing. We are going to be in so much trouble.

" Urm, well, we kinda, wanted to, just get a laugh?" Uh-huh. Wrong answer. We are toast.

For hours we were screamed at but finally Molly saw that we were sorry and realised how much she had scared us so sent us to bed. Walking into the twins room I could smell the thousands of potion disasters that must have happened and saw all of their clothes thrown across the floor. Sighing loudly I murmered 'Boys' and jumped onto Fred's bed. This was our usual routine: after supper we would come to the twin's room, I would fall asleep here and either Fred or George would carry me to my room. I love my evenings with the twins but Molly's lecture exhausted me!

"So you got into Hogwarts, huh?" Fred was trying to get me to talk but whenever I was shouted at by Molly I just get so, so-_angry!_ I really don't want to speak but I can't take it out on the twins. They didn't do anything wrong.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Are you excited? I know I'm looking forward to you coming to Hogwarts!" George was jumping up and down like and excited little puppy.

"Yeah, I suppose" I mumbled again.

Fred and George looked at each other as they had a mini conversation with their eyes. Before I knew what was happening Fred pounced on me and pinned me down whilst George was tickling me!

"Fred. George. Stop. I don't. Like. It. Stop. No." I managed to shout inbetween laughter.

"Tell us that you'll lighten up then?"

"Fine. Okay. Whatever." It was hurting my ribs now. Finally they let go and we just all lay on Fred's bed. "Promise me that you won't ignore me when we get to Hogwarts?" I whispered. Fred turned to me and told me to stop being silly.

"Why would we ever do that? You're our best friend! We'll never abandon you!" George almost screamed at me.

"Okay. Okay. Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie Swear!" They said firmly.

_X_

_Again, guys, I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I hope that the chapter is okay, I'm kinda a bit paranoid because this is my first story but hopefully it's fine?_

_Anyway I'm hoping to update at least once a week so watch out for the new chapter and please Read and Review this chapter! I'm open to any criticism!_

_-Love PotterGirl7298476_


End file.
